


River of Stars Above

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance (Voltron) are Siblings, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Pirate, BAMF Allura (Voltron), BAMF Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Misunderstandings, Ocean, Pirate Shiro (Voltron), Pirates, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Temple, Time Skips, War, Witch Lance (Voltron), Worldbuilding, god lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: “Just what?”“I don’t know...feel like something is going to happen.”  Lance answered somberly. “But the waters have nothing to say...and there is nothing to suggest…”  The sea witch continued as he pulled away from Shiro. “It’s...silly, but I can’t help but feel something is going to happen.”“Something bad?”  Shiro asked as he straightened up.“I don’t know.”  He stated with a sigh, as he moved to step away from the ship’s captain.  His hands quickly flying to run through his hair. “It doesn’t feel to like it’s leaning towards good or bad.  It’s justsomething,Shiro...and I haven’t felt that since--”  Lance cut himself off suddenly with a sharp inhale.





	River of Stars Above

**Author's Note:**

> So randomly this week I got an idea for a Pirate!Shiro/Ocean God!Lance AU. And this is it.
> 
> It sort of takes place at the end of the whole idea (or really just sort of kind of what would be the "big" end). Mostly because I really struggled writing it from the beginning, where Shiro and Lance first meet. Because this idea is kind of a monster, and I wasn't exactly in the mood to tackle a chapter fic at the moment. Part of me wanted to get out to share. So Shiro and Lance are already together at the start.
> 
>  _ **"When the words are like this."**_ It's the gods speaking in a "God" voice. Which to humans is sort of overwhelming, but to other gods it's pretty normal.
> 
> Just FYI, mostly everyone is human in this AU. The only non-human's are the gods. So the Galra Empire is like a kingdom of sorts. And also I refer to the enemy as the Empire and the Garla Empire, they are on in the same. And the Imperial Witch is Hagger, but I never name her.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy.

“It’s lovely out tonight,”  Shiro commented lightly as he made his careful approach towards his beloved.

He had been watching them for a while.  

Leaning against the left railing of the ship's bow, looking out at the calm ocean waters and the raising moon.  Standing rather still as they did so. The only movement come from passing breezes the ruffled brown hairs and the loss clothes they had on.

Shiro was at first a bit surprised to find Lance there.

Instead of lingering with Hunk, Pidge, and other crew members, enjoying the finest of rums and scotches that had been aboard the latest Imperial ship their raided.  Eating the latest miracle Hunk made, and dancing to whatever the crew was singing. Or entertaining the half plastered crew with simple water magic, and old witch tales.  Basically have a good time with the crew before Shiro sniffed him out and joined in.

Or even be curled up in their bed in Shiro’s captain’s quarters.  Where he would only complain and grumble about Shiro coming bed too late.  Maybe a mutter or two about how he would kick Keith's shins for taking too much of Shiro’s time.

But it also wasn’t unheard of to find Lance alone at the edge of the ship.

After all, Lance was a sea witch.

A powerful one too.

Given that some of the crew has seen him a handful of times quiet the very sea rocking their ship on the cusp of a mood or storm.  All with just a simple hush from his lips, before wondering back inside like nothing ever happened. And he’s turned the very _ocean_ to move in their favor before.  And not even the harshest of weather has harmed their ship...or even really seemed to be go _near_ it.

Though Shiro remembered when the sea raged against the _Voltron-Atlas_ the first few days Lance was aboard the ship.  When Lance could barely manage to stay conscious for more than hour at most. It still never _harmed_ the ship.

That, and the Galra’s Imperial Witch had him locked and chained to her ship.  

Tortured and tied to her little experiments and attempts to bend his magic to her will.  Something Shiro, himself, was reasonably familiar with. Though, Shiro could only guess how long, given there are some nights Lance wakes up in jarring cold sweats.  And it seems the sky cries for him when it happens.

But sometimes, Lance just wishes to be with the sea.

Either because it called to him, or he simply needs it for whatever reason.

Shiro respected that.  

And he had taken more than a few moments to figure out when Lance in some magical daze, as he listened to the sea, or not. Which was the nice respectful thing to do. Especially if it meant Lance wouldn’t be cross with him for interrupting something important.  And there might be a chance he would stay dry.

But Lance didn’t appear to be any of that.

“Nice and calm.”  Shiro continued as he moved to settle beside Lance.  “Not a cloud in the sky to block the stars. Even if the wind isn’t exactly with us, I am more than happy to drift in conditions like this.”

Lance hummed lightly in agreement.

Gently resting his head on Shiro’s shoulder after the moment.  

Shiro smiled warmly, and moved to press a kiss along Lance’s hair line.  Gently reaching over to rest his left hand over Lance’s wrist. Easily working his fingers to the collected of bracelets Lance used to hide the bandages still in place on them.

Old injuries from the Imperial witch that had yet to fully heal.  Even though it had almost been a years since Shiro rescued him. Wounds from the witch took a while to heal, even with the use of magic, so much so it was rumored only the gods could truly heal them instantly.  A fact Shiro was all too familiar with.

Slowly his moved his fingers to softly and lovingly rub along Lance’s wrist.  

A comforting gesture.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?”  Shiro asked.

Lance nodded against him.

“Not as beautiful as you though.”  Shiro continued easily.

He chuckled slightly as Lance groaned at the words.  Turning into Shiro’s shoulder and neck as he did do. “Gods, you’re the worst.”  Lance huffed out as he started to laugh as well. “That was so _bad_.”

“I thought it was quite good.”  Shiro defended lightly.

“It’s... _okay_ , yeah, it was good.”  Lance admitted with an exasperated sigh.  “But only like the first eight times you used it.”  He tacked on with a huff as he pulled away. “Now it’s just…”

“Great?”

“ _Repetitive_ , you oof.”  Lance said with a roll of his eyes, leaning back away from Shiro so he could see.  Before he giggled as settled back against Shiro a bit. Leaning just enough on his weight against him, but he could still look at Shiro.  “You say it _all_ the time.”

“Doesn’t mean it isn’t true.”  Shiro returned.

“Flattery is not going to help you win.”  

“I don’t see how that’s possible.  I think flattery has helped me do a lot of things.”  Shiro huffed as he turned to look at the sparkling ocean.  “Like befriend you, whoo you, kiss you, and _bed_ you.  To name a few.”

Lance scrunched his face up for a moment, when Shiro turned back to him.

The cute little way Shiro adored, when he was told something ridiculous.  Or a crew member said some legend or story about something he knew to be wildly untrue about the ocean and it’s creatures.  Or he tasted something odd, like the first time he had scotch.

“I think all of _this,”_  Lance said as he gestured towards all of Shiro, before he continued, “helped with that a bit, not just flattery.”  The sea witch leaned a bit more into Shiro. He placed a hand over Shiro’s heart, letting his magic flow into Shiro with a faint glow that felt warm.  “But this did definitely did most of the leg work, and made me stay.”

“Oh, look who's being repetitive now.”  Shiro teased.

He laughed at the sharp gasp of horror Lance let out at the words.  Before he himself snorted out a laugh and doubled over into Shiro in a fit of giggles.  Not once removing his hands from Shiro’s chest as he did so.

The warmth of Lance magic still flowing through Shiro.  

It tingles and flutters through his veins in a pleasant way.  Soothing every ache and pain with warmth, and made every scar feel like it didn’t exist.  And flickered through the severed nerves in the stomp of his right arm, and sparked on the old magic that learned from when the ocean saved him from the Empire, years back.

“It’s still better than you, though.”  Lance shot back quickly in a break from laughter.

“If you say so, love.”  Shiro hummed, as Lance giggled into his shoulder.

He watched as Lance’s laughter started to settle.  The sea witch easing his way down to more content giggles to pleasant hums.  Before quieting down into nothing with a content sigh as he leaned against Shiro.  Pulling his hand away from the Captain’s chest to rest it over his left hand softly rubbing against Lance’s wrist.

Shiro let the silence hang over them for a bit.

Happy to just let them be in the moment together.

Only the ocean water lapping at the ship’s body below, or a flicker of fabric in the wind cutting through.  Or Shiro pecking a small kiss along Lance’s hair line. Maybe the every so rare but occasional yell or laughter from a crew member a top the deck moving around sounded.  Nothing that overly ruined the moment though.

“Everything okay, Lance?”  Shiro asked after a few moments.

He could only hold off his worry for Lance for so long.

Especially when he knew Lance wasn’t on the boat edge because the waters needed to tell something.  Rather he was there because he _needed_ the ocean.  Either to chase away or soothe some worry or pain.  Because he either felt he couldn’t bother Shiro, or it was something no one by the water could help with.

Nothing to take personal.

After all the God of the Ocean and Waters had blessed Lance as a young child with gifts and powers, or so Lance said.  And promised to fluttered to his aid whenever Lance may need it. In any _capacity_ Lance may require.

Something that made Shiro wonder if Lance was some demigod child of the Ocean.

But the sea witch never spoke of his family enough to confirm or deny the thought.  He rarely said more than he missed them. And his family would likely not wish to have them return to them, he had been away too long, and was tainted by the witch. The only thing Shiro really knew about them because that, was that Lance had a sister.

“Yes,”  Lance answered after a moment.  “Everything is fine. I just…” He trailed off.

“Just what?”

“I don’t know...feel like something is going to happen.”  Lance answered somberly. “But the waters have nothing to say...and there is nothing to suggest…”  The sea witch continued as he pulled away from Shiro. “It’s... _silly_ , but I can’t help but feel something is going to happen.”

“Something bad?”  Shiro asked as he straightened up.  

But never completely pulled away from Lance.  Who moved to look at Shiro and shaking his head.

“I don’t know.”  He stated with a sigh, as he moved to step away from the ship’s captain.  His hands quickly flying to run through his hair. “It doesn’t feel to like it’s leaning towards good or bad.  It’s just _something_ , Shiro...and I haven’t felt that since--”  Lance cut himself off suddenly with a sharp inhale.

It’s just enough for Shiro to guess.

The Imperial witch.

Because Lance had admitted she tricked him.  Tricked and trapped him before he or the waters could do anything.   Made him think she was someone else, as they had met before, _once_ , and trapped him with much more ease than she should have possessed.  Which had annoyed Lance, because he figured himself to be a smart person.  He usually sensed things were a missed, long before stumbling into a trap.

It didn’t feel like a step to _assume_.

“Lance, my North Star, my love,”  Shiro hushed soothingly as he reached for Lance.  

Gently grabbed one of his wrist and pulling him close.  Wishing he hadn’t removed his prosthetic before he went looking for Lance when he wasn’t in bed.   But Lance seemed to take his right stump of his arm moving out from him as gesture enough to not move out of Shiro’s grasp when he released his wrist.

Slowly reaching up, Shiro cupped Lance’s fast in his left hand.  Rubbing a thumb along the other cheek to ease away any anxiety he could before it could take to strong a hold over the other.

“I won’t promise everything will be okay.”  Shiro started gently. “That’s not something I can do in good conscious.  But you are part of this crew, _my_ crew, and you are my love.  And on this ship we are a family.”  Shiro smiled softly as Lance started to settle beneath his touch.  “Whatever happens, whatever comes our way, we will fight to keep you on this ship, _I will_ fight to keep you on this ship and safe.”

Lance looked at him.

Blue eyes swimming with a mix of emotions that shift and moved, and sparkled.  All too quickly for Shiro to see what they were beyond a basic guess of fear, concern, and love.

“Takashi…”  Lance uttered in a small breath.

“I would fight the stars for you, Lance.”  Shiro assured gently. And it was a true statement. “I would fight every star in the sky if I had too.”

Lance started at him for a moment.

Then he surged forward to hunk Shiro.  Burying his face in Shiro’s shoulder and holding on to him tightly.  Tighter than looked possible for his leaner build. But they all had learned along ago Lance’s appearance was hid much more than what the eye saw.

Shiro relaxed in his hold after as second.  Before he looped his arm around Lance’s shoulder held him back tightly.  He even hooked his right arm stump along Lance’s back as well. Keeping him closely in place against Shiro.

“Don’t say such foolish things.”  Lance muttered loudly into Shiro’s neck as he tightened his hold on him.

“I don’t think I can promise that, either, Lance.”  Shiro returned smartly.

He heard Lance snort slightly against his shoulder.

But as quickly as it happened, it faded away.  

Lance’s hold seemed to tighten one last time as he muttered something in Shiro’s shoulder.  

An old language witchen language, Lance had told him once.  Mostly lost to time and a handful of old purges. To speak even a little meant a survived lineage that dated back to centuries.  To be able to speak it in fluid conversation meant one that dated back to a time before history was written down.

Shiro had no idea what he said, but he held Lance a little tighter as well.

The two of them stood together for a few moments.

“Come now, let’s go to bed,”  Shiro declared after a moment, as he leaned back slightly in the hug to look at Lance.  “Can’t prepare for much without some sleep.”

Lance pulled back slowly.

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when he glanced up at Shiro.  “Okay. I suppose you’re right.” The sea witch agreed softly as he released Shiro from the hug.  

Shiro gently took Lance’s right hand in his left.  

“Suppose?”  Shiro questioned lightly as he brought Lance’s and up to kiss at his knuckles softly.  “My Love, I am usually right about all things on this ship. I am the captain after all.”

Lance breathed a small laugh as he shocked his head.  Playfulling rolling his eyes and look as if he couldn’t believe Shiro just set that.  And while the statement might not be completely wrong, he was holding back a few examples that would bring it into question.

He sighed with a light heaviness once he settled, looking at Shiro warmly.  “I love you.”

“And I love you.”  Shiro assured softly.

Then he tugged Lance along loving back to their shared quarters.

* * *

_BA--OOM!_

The ship rocked violently with the impact of something.  Causing the whole things to shift and move about as the weight of the ship and water underneath tried to find peace again.

If the noise hasn’t woken Shiro up, almost getting tossed out bed would have done it.

He woke up sharply at the loud crash.  And clambered through the violent rocks of the ship for his belt beside his bed.  His gun and sword still in place. He clumsily hooked it on, though he was thankful Pidge and Hunk had designed something he could easily slip on one handed.  Especially in situations like these.

Turning to the bed he could see Lance sitting bolt upright.  

A slight motions of in his lover’s hand, told Shiro he was quickly easing the water back into place.  Soothing it back into calmer, level water again, as the alarm bell of the ship started to chime loudly and rapidly.  The night crew of this ship call for the rest of the crew to wake up and assist in a fight.

Lance looked to Shiro worriedly for a moment.  

Their talk just a some hours prior about something happening was still heavy in Shiro’s mind.  And even though Lance looked ready to crawl out of bed, and take whatever weapon Shiro shoved at him.  He looked hesitant too, like he wasn’t sure _what_ he should do in the situation.

Shiro half wondered if he could sense the witch...or whatever she _sent_.

“Stay here.”  Shiro ordered quickly, before he turned and raced outside of his quarters.

“Wait, _Takashi--_ ” whatever Lance was going to call after him was lost over the slam of the door behind Shiro.

And it was even more lost as Shiro clambered his way out towards the deck.  Hurriedly rushing past Keith as he somewhat dazzily stumbled out of his own sleeping quarters.  And it was definitely lost over the clatter of swords, ringing gunfire, and shouts and orders of the crew from the deck.  Shiro wasted no time tearing open the door to the deck sharply.

He grunted as a bright light instantly hit his eyes in doing so.

Quickly he shielded his eyes with his only hand.  Wishing for a second he had asked Lance to help him put on his prosthetic, so he could at least hold a gun or a sword as he approached.  The only thing he can do is will his eyes to adjust faster to the light.

Which was a lot easier said than done, because it was looking at the sun.

However, as Shiro neared the circle of his crew near the stern of the ship, he could make out some things.  Like the fact that there was a person in the light. Dressed in armor and angry it seemed, not to mention strong.  Seeing as how they threw Hunk heavily towards Shiro, and caused him to roll a bit with the impact.. And Shiro could distinctly hear Pidge grunt and the impact of something.

Two gunshot went off as Shiro knelled down to help Hunk back to his feet.  But none of the bullets seemed to hit, given the curses in the air. And three more gunshots go off in quick succession after.

 **_“Enough!”_ ** A voice declared firmly.

It sounded feminine in a way.  But it bounced around and filled Shiro’s whole head like they were a thousand versions of the voice talking at one.  Both in and outside his head.

A sudden burst of light, caused everyone to grunt and curse.

Shiro luckily ducked away and closed his eyes.

Unlike some of the crew which seemed to cry out in a pain from the blast.  Dropping heavily against the deck.

And once it fade, Shiro peered at the light source.  Finding it had actually faded significantly form when he first came out.  It was still bright in the darkness of night, but something more along the faint glow of a bright lantern.  Only pure white, with a person being the source of the glow.

The person was a woman.  Dressed in armor Shiro had never seeing before.  All elegantly white, with small fine details of blues and pinks, and delicate looking metal work of swirling designs and gems in place like the stars.  A staff was held in her hand, a constant steady light at the top, that reminded Shiro of the North Star almost.

Her eyes were brightly glowing, though a faint blue tint to them amongst the white of her glow.  She look beautifully fierce. Long wavy white hair cascading from her head, and the helmet on her head doing nothing to hinder it’s flow.  And the dark tan of her skin light beautifully by her glow.

 ** _“Where is he?!”_** The woman asked after a moment.  

Her voice so debilitating loud in Shiro’s head.  Rattling around in his mind in a dangerous way as he slowly stood up straight.  The woman quickly zeroed in on Shiro as he did so. But not moving from her spot.

“Who are you?”  Shiro asked, as he moved around Hunk, and towards the woman.  The distant sound of gun cocking, told Shiro, Keith was at the ready.  “What are you doing here on my ship?”

 ** _“I do not have to answer you, mortal.”_**   The woman huffed with annoyance.  Her booming voice causing Shiro to flinch a bit.   ** _“Just tell me where he is, and no more strive will be caused.  I will not ask kindly again.”_**

“Who?”  Shiro asked respectively.  “Who are you looking for? I can’t tell you where anyone is without knowing who you are looking for.”  He tried to reason simply. Not wanting to sell anyone member of his crew out, but also not willing to get in the way of whatever the woman was.

 **_“Lance.  He needs to be returned.”_ **  The woman stated flatly.

Okay, maybe he was slightly willing to stand in the way of whatever the woman was.

“There is no one on this ship by that name.”  Shiro lied, as he moved his hand to rest on his pistol as subtle as he could.  

The woman looked at him sharply for a moment.

Almost like she was surprised by his answer for just a split second.  Like it might possibly be the truth Shiro was telling. But that faded quickly into something meaner looking.  As if she could see right Shiro like he was made of glass.

Before she suddenly darted forward with in human speed.  

Her hand suddenly flying to to Shiro’s neck.  And with amazing ease she squeezed and lifted him of the wood of the deck by a good foot.  All with one hand too, which Shiro gripped at as he gasped in shock from the sudden slight cut off of air flow.

A shot went off behind Shiro.  

But the bullet panged off the woman’s armor of her shoulder harmlessly.  

Keith cursed sharply behind Shiro.

 **_“You are a liar.”_ **  The woman started firmly with a slight squeeze of her hand around Shiro’s neck.  Her voice extra loud in Shiro’s head, as it vibrated painfully through his skull. Her eyes almost burning with a burst of flames at the words.   **_“I can feel him aboard this vessel mortal.  It is faint, but I can feel it, and I know it is him.  Lance will be returned, tell me where he is mortal! I will not ask again!”_ **

“I..”  Shiro gasped as he clawed at the woman’s hold.

She barely let up her hold to allow Shiro to speak.

Which was fine, in a way.  

Shiro used the slight struggle to talk to think of something to say.  Some excuse to think up as to why Lance’s presence would be ship and not Lance.  Or some way to politely ask where the woman was going to take Lance without angering her too much by not answering her question.  Because he promised Lance to do everything in his power to keep him away from the witch.

As well as shoot his crew looks not to breathe a word, or sell out Lance for Shiro’s sake.

Thankful to find, most of them looked understanding at his silent plea.  

Though to be fair, Shiro’s life was not the only life Lance had brightened by agreeing to say aboard the _Votron-Atlas_ after his rescue.  The crew would gladly fight tooth and nail against anything to keep Lance aboard the ship and happy.

 **_“Where is he!?”_ ** The woman demanded.

Water slapped up against the side of the boat.  A sudden event that half seemed to startle the woman at the display.  As well as angrily tighten her hold like it was Shiro’s own doing.

As if he was controlling it himself.

Something Shiro knew, Lance was doing.  

He’s seeing Lance’s anger take hold of the waters and bash it around.  Instantly causing rough and choppy waters in a second. Caused clouds to start to form as temper of the water raised.  All of which nearly capsized an Imperial ship, before he just sort of passed out.

And it fills him with fear, because that meant Lance hadn’t stayed behind in their room.  He came out. And this woman, whatever she was, was going to take him away.

And no, no, no, _no..._

 ** _“Put him down!”_**  Lance’s voice suddenly cut through the air.

In the same bellowing way the woman’s voice did.  Echoing around in Shiro’s head loudly, and bouncing outside his ears, and sounding like a thousand versions of Lance’s voice was talking.

The woman turned to look at the sound.  Only dropping her arm a small fraction, just enough of Shiro’s tip toes to touch the deck, and easing her hold a little bit on his neck.

 **_“I said, put him down, Allura!”_ ** Lance’s voice bellowed again.

Waves slapped angrily against the ship.  Before it sound as if they were starting to circle around the ship rapidly as they slapped against the side.  Sea spray started dancing in the air as wind picked up like a fast forming storm was heading for them.

The woman, Allura, dropped Shiro instantly at the command this time.

Half tossing himself like he as a useless toy she had grown bored with.  And half letting him just drop and sharply suck up breath as he could. Before she slowly started advancing towards the stern of the ship.

Shiro turned to see Lance standing tall just behind where Keith and Hunk where.  His blue eyes glowing brightly. Brighter than Shiro had even seen them before, which had been nothing but the faintest of glows in the dark when he healed Shiro after long battles.  They were at the same level of the woman’s bright eye glow.

And he doesn’t look even a fraction afraid of the woman.

 **_“Lance,”_ ** The woman, Allura spoke gently as she approached Lance.   **_“Brother, you are alive.”_ **

**_“Yes, Sister, I--”_ **  Lance started, before he cried out in pain, and dropped to his knees.

His hand flying to the little silver band had on his left bicep as it shot a spark glowing purple down his veins.

It was another lasting “gift” from the Imperial witch.  Something that contained Lance’s powers and abilities. It stopped him from achieving levels of his powers, or after he had constantly used magic for a period of time.  Likely to prevent him from trying to escape from the witch. As it inflicted pain that usually took Lance down a good few notches, or knocked him out all together.

And it wasn’t something they could remove.  As the one time Pidge and Hunk attempted to just cut it off, Lance almost died.  Both from the pain the ban inflicted on him, and the fact that the witch linked his life force to it.

Meaning the only way Lance was going to get it off, was by dying.

So he just learned to live with it.

The woman hurriedly rushed to Lance’s side.  Shiro scrambled to his feet as well.

He stopped instantly when the woman turned to glare at him in his approach.  She held her staff towards Shiro, the light brightening and fluttering dangerously as her hold tightened.  

But the look Lance sent him also stopped him.  It demanded he stop, a subtle bit if it conveying that things were fine.  But most of it a desperate plea for Shiro to not choose to engage in a fight with the woman.

“I’m fine,”  Lance assured as the woman rough grabbed his arm.  Looking him over quickly, from the ban to his wrists, to his face.  Lance hissed slightly at the action. “Allura, seriously, I’m fine.”

 **_“What did they do to you?!”_ ** Allura snapped as she turned sharply to glare at Shiro, again.  He stumbled back at her booming voice. **_“What did you insignificant mortals do to him?!”_ **

“ _Nothing_ , Allura, they did nothing.”  Lance assured as he grabbed at Allura so easily.  Managing to move himself between her and the rest of the crew.  Even though he staggered a bit from the lingering pain. “They have done nothing but help me after they saved me.  They are good people.”

Allura raised an eyebrow at Lance.

“They are just trying to keep me safe.”  Lance said simply.

 **_“They shoot at and attacked me, Brother.”_ ** Allura huffed in annoyance.   **_“And yet you defend them.”_ **

“To be fair, you came crashing in like an Angry Star Warrior Princess.  Very aggressive right out of the gate. I don’t actually blame them for trying to hit you in response to such a display.”  Lance muttered simply. “What happened to ‘the softer approach’.”

 **_“Lance, you have been missing for pheebs.  Nearly two decapheebs._ ** **”** Allura stated flatly as he reached out to gently cup Lance’s face in his hold.   **_“Mother and Father started to assume the worse, as they could not feel you.  Your presence was so weak, my dear brother. But I did not give up, and I have found you, after all this time.  There was no time for a soft approach, time was off the essence. I must return you home as soon as possible.”_ **

She pulled at Lance's arm armed and moved him along towards the center of the boat.  Where she had first been when Shiro came out. Glaring sharply at any of the crew members that tried to object to her actions.

Lance followed for a few clumsy steps.  

But stopped, and wiggled his hand from her hold. An action that caused the woman to whip around.  Her glow brightening for second with a flare of anger.

“I don’t think I can go.”  Lance stated simply.

 **_“Nonsense.”_ ** Allura huffed.   **_“Just because a mortal has unexpectedly bested you, you think we would cast you aside.  Scars will heal in no time. And this is nothing but a trinket.”_ **  Allura said as she moved forward to table at the silver ban on Lance’s arm.  It sparks slightly at her touch. **_“Simply removed--”_ **

“Don’t!”  Shiro snapped suddenly as he watched the woman’s finger’s curl around the band.

Allura’s eyes snapped sharply to him.  Narrowing into a sharp glare at Shiro’s order.  And her fingers wrap around the band without care, and in clear challenge.  Like she’s just going to rip it off Lance’s arm so easily. As if to prove a point.

Lance looked at Shiro with wide eyes as he surged forward a bit.

“Don’t,”  Shiro repeated.  “If you take it off, he’ll die.  We’ve tried, before and Lance almost…”  Shiro trailed off, because he still hasn’t gotten the image of Lance’s limp form out of his head.  And he by some miracle doesn’t flinch under her sharpening glare. “You’re his sister, right? I don’t think you want to kill him.”

Allura huffed at Shiro’s words.

“It's true, Allura.”  Lance stated softly. Gently reaching up place his hand on hers over the band.  “It's linked to my life force.”

Slowly her gaze drifted to the ban on Lance’s arm at his words.  Suddenly looking at it with a critically eye. After a few moments her hand flew away from it like it burned her.  She looked worried between the ban and Lance.

And a perhaps small sheepish look at Shiro.

But only for a second.

 **_“Impossible.”_ ** She bellowed in disbelief.   **_“How...I must get you to Coran at once, and inform Father of this.”_ **  Allura declared as she grabbed Lance’s arm and raised her staff.

“No! Wait, Allura!”  Lance yelled as Allura brought her staff down.

There was a sharp burst of light, followed by a sharp clap of thunder.

Shiro shielded his eyes from it.  And when it faded back into the darkness of moonlight night, he peeked behind his hand.  Finding Lance nowhere in sight.

No Allura, no Lance.

Nothing in the place they had been standing.

Like they were never even there.

“No...Lance.”  Shiro whispered out desperately as his legs a gave out beneath him.

* * *

“The Galra Empire is expanding everyday.  Our current efforts of ‘resistance’ are barely making a dent in anyone supply line.”  Mike Iverson, Captain of _The Galaxy_ , gruffed roughly from his seat.  “It's causing a lot more strife then good.”

“Perhaps you should try harder.” Someone snapped from the opposite side of the room.

Iverson growled roughly as he rose from his seat sharply.  “Perhaps you should learn to hold your tongue.” Iverson's snapped harshly.  “Northern waters are swimming with Imperial vessels, all of which are the newest of _war ships_.  We have, at best, an outdated wooden ship of a fallen navy.”

“This wasn't supposed to be a rebellion.” Another Captain boosted behind Iverson.

“Well it is now!”  snapped a Captain's from across the way.  Rising from their seat in challenge.

And suddenly the whole room erupts into chaos.  A mix of shouts and argument bouncing off the high ceiling if the temple cove they were in.  Everyone seeming to suddenly have a bone to pick with each other over something. Mostly their stance on the issues at hand.

Shiro sighed heavily.

Reaching for his forehead in hopes of fending against the forming headache.  

Wishing years ago, when he was a new young captain, and freshly escaped from the Empire's hold, that he hadn't agreed to be a member of the Council of Captains.  Rather stayed independent, and free to do as he wished out at the sea. And just not have to think about the whole mess of the Empire.

But the resources and allies were needed.  The network was welcomed and more than served its purpose.  Turning it all down would have been a dumb, stupid move in the long run.

But _this_ was becoming a _waste_ of time.

Time Shiro could be using to try and find Lance.

It had been three months since Allura, in all her glowing glory, had taken Lance away.  To somewhere only the Gods knew at this point.

Shiro had searched _desperately_ and blindly for Lance.  

Taking every lead, every possibility, of something that could lead Shiro and the _Voltron-Atlas_ to their beloved sea witch again.  The source rarely seeming to matter most of the time.  Attacked every Imperial ship they crossed. Looking for any clue or indication the Empire had Lance in their clutches.  

That the _witch_ had him again.  

Endlessly going at it.

But nothing came of it... _ever_.

And after a month the crew had had enough of blind and desperate searching.

They drew a line.

There were other duties they had to attend to.  Things that becomes hard to do, when every Imperial ship and guard was in the look out for them.  Hunting them down as vengeful as they had been attacked.

It took a good few days for Shiro to see the light of it.  

Something the crew had to thank Keith for, really.  Cause it was his cold bluntness that got the point across.  That they didn't have to stop _looking,_ just take a step back.  And how Lance likely wouldn't be the happiest if Shiro died looking for him so carelessly.

And an annoyingly smug ‘Patience yields focus, right, Shiro?’

So Shiro stopped looking.

In a way, at least.

He hung back from just flat out attacking Imperial ships.  Rather returned to the old tried and true methods of they always used to raid ships.  And he took possible leads to assess and cooperate with and against others. Only investigating if the lead was somewhere nearby.

Of course, Shiro didn't stop praying to the Goddess of the Stars and Night to guide him to Lance.  Or guide Lance back to him, if he was looking. And he prayed to the God of the Ocean and Waters for a sign Lance was okay and to look out for him until Shiro found him.  

He did so every night.

He had done so shortly after arriving at hidden cove temple for the Council meeting the day before.

The temple was centuries old.  Lost mostly to the time and the small island cove’s brush.  Only really known to the few outskirts of people of the surroundings island and the generations of priest and priestesses who maintained it.  

And of course...the whole networks pirates.  

But given that the temple was made for the High Siblings, the Goddess of the Stars and Night and God of the Ocean and Waters, it made sense.

The decor was crumpling, despite the care of the priests and priestesses. Age was simply sinking its teeth in.  The old painted mosaics of an outdated style of painting and ancient likeness were fading. Statues starting to chip and crumble, from nature creeping in, and old surges against the temple.  And the alters had lost their metallic luster...if they ever had any.

But it was still a good temple to pray in by all counts.

The Head Priestess had kindly smiled when she found Shiro doing so.  Waddling about her duties and prayers like Shiro wasn't there. As she probably did for the countless other captains and sailor that would come for prays to the gods.

But that didn't mean the whole trip was turning out to be a waste.

“Order!  Order!” Kolivan called over the chaos of shouts and arguments.

It knocks Shiro from his thoughts.  

Just in time for him to release _no one_ is going to listen.  Honesty, what had Kolivan expected when he brought up the idea of a united attack against the Imperial Navy.

As good of an idea as it was.

They were pirates.  Thieves and outlaws, rebels on a _good_ day maybe.  But they were not soldiers…

Or at least not anymore.  

Half of the _Voltron-Atlas_ were defected soldiers of the Empire.  Tired of the conditions, or inspired but Shiro ability to wiggle away from under it. Perhaps touched by his willingness to offer mercy and place aboard his ship.  Or they were people avoiding the draft, ushered away by their mothers in the dead of night with little idea of _what_ to do and little money.

Shiro peered at Keith in the seat just behind him.  Finding his First Mate looking just as annoyed, exhausted, and miserable as Shiro felt.  

Kolivan called for order again.

Again it was unheeded.

“The Galra!”  Come a sudden shout as the doors if the grand cove open loudly.

A silence washed over the whole room.  Filled only with the sound of a handful of crew member from different ships rushing towards the center of the cove.

“The Galra Empire is _here!_ ” One starts in a heavy pant, as a distance canon fires in the background.  “They found this place. And they're only a few clicks out.”

Another distant sound of cannons firing off.

A mutter washed over the crowd of captains.  

Because _no one_ knows of this place.  And no member or crew of the Council breathed a word of such a location. A handful of terms used to refer to it.  

“Order! Order!”  Kolivan snapped with his gavel.

“You wanted a united stand against the Empire, Kolivan, well here it is!”  someone shouts roughly behind Shiro. “They've come for us.”

“Everybody to you ships!” Iverson yelled with a handful of other captains in the large space.  

All before Kolivan could snap a rebuttal, or give a command, or call for order.

If he managed to say anything.  It was lost under the sound of people standing and moving.  Yelling out orders and plans of attacks. To both friendly captains and their first mates.  All moving and bustling out of the room.

“The water's receding!” Come a collection of sudden shouts.

_What?!_

Shiro looked to Keith with a wide look.  Keith looks at him a similar way. Instantly a bad feeling filled Shiro's stomach was everyone rushed back in to space.  He doesn't doubt Keith has it too.

The Empire and the witch could do a lot of things.  But nothing like that. Nothing that could control water enough to make it recede.  

It had to be…

_Lance!_

Damn, the Empire did have him.  They were just smart about hiding him.  And found a way to control him out right.

This was bad.

Panic sets into the room quickly.  

A handful of captains shouting they need to make it to high ground.  Because the shrine was designed to let the waters come and go as it pleased.  Another handful states there was no high ground in the island. Or nothing that will save them all.  Others curse the Ocean for betraying, while others respect the choose in hopes the Ocean takes the Galra too.  A collection of the priest and priestesses present chant old prayers and hymns.

Kolivan yells for order in the midst of it all.

 **_“Silence.”_ ** A female voice booms and echoes in the air.  Followed by a series of heavy metal taps.

It causes every person in the room to flinch.  Grabbing at their skull as the voice resounds in the inside of their hands.  Echoing with a thousand whispers. Half stumbling into seats or each other as they try to locate the sound that is both inside their ear and all around them.

But Shiro knows exactly where to look.

In the center of the room stood the woman who took Lance away, Allura.  Standing tall in her elegant armor. Only this time it looked for more decorative.  

Made up more of cloth and jewels.  All styled like a elegant dress of rich navy blues, and light pinks and whites.  Lined with silver, and a translucent looking lace pattern. A there was golden circle on her forehead, Shiro didn’t remember from their first introduction.  It has a bright glow to it, like a trapped star. But it not as bright as light atop the staff she has in her hands.

She isn't glowing brightly like last time.  Nothing that couldn't be linked to the daylight pouring in from the ceilings opening.

Shiro instantly reaches for his gun.  His aim quickly fixing to her form.

Everyone dazzlily seems to find her after his move to do so.   Save the priests and priestesses who almost instantly seem to fall into a kneel.  Muttering more prayers and hymns.

Allura's gaze fixed on Shiro as well at the movement.  Eyes narrowing at the sight of him.

 **_“There is no need for that now, Takashi.”_ ** Allura said with a small huff of a sigh.

Shiro bristled slightly at the use of his name.  

But he didn’t lower the gun.  

Nor was he about to.

Allura took Lance away, and now Lance was back in the hands of the Empire.  In the hands of the Imperial witch yet again. Some sister she was.

 **_“Please put it away, Captain Shirogane.”_ **  Allura ordered firmly, as she took a gentle step towards Shiro.

Who in turned put his thumb on the hammer of his gun, with a challenge to cock it.  Even though he knew the likelihood it would work against her were nonexistence. It was probably all pointless in the long run, but he didn’t want to go down without the illusion of fight.  

On the bright side the action made Allura pause for a moment.

And she at least looked like he understood _why_ Shiro was doing it.  Even if they both knew it was pointless.  And she looked almost... _apologetic._

“Where did you take Lance?”  Shiro asked lowly.

 **_“Home.”_ ** Allura stated simply.   **_“Where he could heal in peace.  I did not return him to the blasphemous witch, if that is what this show of...weapons is about.”_ ** She continued peering oddly at Shiro’s gun with a small frown.  Shiro tightened his hold on his gun in response. **_“Please, we are here to help.”_ **

“We?”  Keith asked cautiously behind you.

Allura nodded somberly in returned.

“Who--”  Shiro started to ask.

However he was cut off by a wave of panic muttering from the other captains and first mates in the space.  The sound covering the hurried splash of rushing water on to the temple floor. Everyone seemed to jump in a panic as the water surged forward.

Shiro himself jumped at the cool feeling of water rush past his boots.  

It caused him to glance down at the ground.  

Just as the water started to glow a faint shade of blue.  Flowing almost naturally to the center of the room, and pulling into a small spiral current a small distant from Shiro.  Starting collect in a rising spiral form, that was taking more and more shape as it grew, and moved as it was rising to stand.

The glow growing stronger as the water suddenly stopped passing by Shiro’s boots.

The shape become something of a more solid human figure.

 **_“Yes, we, as in Allura, Goddess of the Stars and Night, and...”_ **  A new, all too familiar voice stated as the glow started to fade to reveal...

“Lance,”  Shiro breathed out weakly.

Because before him was Lance.  

 _His_ Lance.  

His beautiful, lovely Lance.   

The one he had spent so much time looking for in the past three months.

Just standing right in front of him.

Dressed in fine looking silks of varying shades of blues, greens, and teals.  All fluttering and moving in a similar way to water at the slightest of moments from Lance.  All of it fitting him loosely, yet form fitting at the same time. A scale like chainmail, that was iridescence in color, thinly lined Lance’s torso and along the ends of his thick silver and ionized copper armor.  Though said armor showed for more of the naturally light tan skin tone of Lance’s body, and displayed his lean build.

He wore a silver circlet as well, though it was for more fashioned to look like a helmet.  And lined with blue jewels and twisting green-colored copper. It standing out in such contrast to Lance’s brown hair, that dripped slightly.  Silver arm guards lined his wrist, with a webbing pattern that looked like coral. A few other adornments of jewelry was on his person, a mix of metals and jewels, that looked like a variation of sea life and planets.

In in left hand was a huge silver trident.

Takes every instinct in Shiro’s head screaming, to stop Shiro from reaching out and grabbing him.

 **_“Yes, Shiro.”_ ** Lance said warmly in the booming, thousand voice way.  Feeling like a soft whisper in the back of Shiro’s head.   **_“Me, Lance, God of the Ocean and Waters.”_ **  Lance continued, his eyes shining like the ocean on a beautifully sunny day.

A mutter washed over the collection of captains.

Shiro could see the priest and priestesses present drop into a deep bow.

 **_“Please, put the gun away, my love.”_ ** Lance said so easily, as he reached up with his right hand to grab Shiro’s wrist with the gun.  Gently guiding his hand down to lower the gun. **_“There is no need for it, nor would it work against us if there was.  But we are not here to harm anyone. Quite the opposite actually. So put it away.”_ **

Lance grinned warmly as Shiro quickly put the gun away.  

His eyes never once leaving Lance’s form.  Mostly because he is still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Lance was in front of him.  Not to mentions the words Lance had said so simply.

_God of the Ocean and Waters._

Lance was a _god._

He can’t quite believe it yet.

But and the same time it just feels like shock that Lance is in front of him.  Because the god thing just makes some sense in the back of Shiro’s mind.

And he just really kind of wants to kiss the daylights out of Lance.

And by the look Lance was giving Shiro.  He looked like he wanted to kiss Shiro too.  

Right in front of everyone, so they all could see Shiro belong to him.  Not that it was an issue, half the captains knew Shiro and Lance had been in a relationship.  And most of the others really couldn't bring them to care who was doing what with who.

But it seemed to more different.

Because Lance was a _god_ ...and Shiro was _his._

His fingers tingle with warmth and magic on Shiro's wrist.  And his grin softened as he so subtle seemed to move closer to Shiro.  Something Shiro didn't really care about how that was possible, just that it kept happening.

 **_“Brother, the approaching fleet.”_ **  Allura asked firmly.

 **_“Handled, Sister.”_ **  Lance huffed with a heavy drop of his shoulder.  

Like always did when someone needed him from something on the ship when he was speaking or spending time with Shiro.  Or someone needed Shiro in their moments together. Childishly displaying his annoyance, before he moved to go anyway.

 **_“Pushed most of the crew to the far islands, where no one lives.  Or, as least, those that didn’t refuse the help of my servants and army.”_ ** Lance stated as he turned to look at Allura.   **_“No one’s dead that didn’t deserve it.  Plenty of new crew members I am sure, if anyone is interested.  Oh and the war ships are still in reasonably good sailing condition.”_ **  He continued as he turned to give Iverson a look, grinning a little as the older man flinched a bit.   **_“You’re welcome, by the way.”_ **

**_“Lance.”_ **  Allura huffed in a warning tone.

Low, deep, and _dangerous._

Everyone flinched at the sound of Allura’s voice.

Lance’s grin, however, turned instantly innocent, and his body language aloof.  Shiro watched as Allura shook her head slightly at his reaction. Frowning in a way Matt does when Pidge doesn’t listen to him.   

 **_“It hurts when we talk like this, doesn’t it?”_ ** Lance asked suddenly.

And it took a moment for Shiro to realize he had turned back around to start talking to him again.

A captain behind Iverson opened their mouth to say something.  Like answer the question they all knew the answer to. But Lance held up a sharp hand, and the water slapped against the walls of the temple in warning.

He kept his gaze fixed patiently on Shiro.  Politely waiting for him to speak.

“Yeah...a little.”  Shiro said after a moment.

 ** _“Ha,_** **told** you!”  Lance said gleefully as he turned to look at Allura.  His voice fading to that of a normal voice. He giggled happily as Allura frowned and huffed with an annoyed expression.  “So, no more using it. We don’t want to cause any more unnecessary agony right, Allura?.”

“You are insufferable.”  Allura grumbled, as her voice was instantly normal.  Crossing her arms slightly as she moved towards Lance.  “You just have to be right _all_ the time.”

“Oh and you don't?”  Lance shot back playful.

Allura shot Lance a sharp look of warning.  

Which in turned to caused Lance to snicker.  A snicker that turned into bells of joyous laughter the more Allura looked him sharply.  And it echoed in the space with cheerily, dancing with the sound of the water splashing in the cove openings.  Lance easily walked towards her as well, easily dodging he attempt to swat at him.

Such a similar sight to how Matt and Pidge can get.  It was so easy to forget the two were gods.

Lance was a _god_.

A powerful high god at that.  

One Shiro and everyone in the room respected and feared.  

Because if the ocean wanted you dead, there was no bargaining with it.

Shiro can't quite get his head around that.  

Yet somehow it just sort of made sense.  Shiro had already thought the possibility Lance was a demigod when he was on the ship.  Gifted with his father’s powers over water, and a simple guiding relationship. It didn't feel like a jump to go to full fledged God of the Ocean and Water.

A silence settled over the space.

“Alright, if no on is going to ask, I will!”  Blaytz declared as he wiggled his way to the front of the standing council. “Not to be disrespectful or anything.”  He clarified when a priest glared up at him from their bow. “But, what in the world are the two gods of this temple, the High Siblings, doing interrupting our meeting?”

“If they even are the gods.”  Someone speculated loudly a distance behind Shiro.

“Yes for all we know, this is some trick of the Imperial witch!”  Another speculated as well.

The temperature suddenly dropped a drastically twenty degrees.  As both Lance and Allura snap their heads to the sound of the voice.

A load crack cuts through the air.

Everyone jumped at the sound.

Shiro turned just in time to see an angry pillar of water freeze over as it shot up out a small cave opening.  Arching along the wall and dipping to a harsh point, that had a collection of people racing out from underneath.  The ice snapping and popping as it settled.

Quickly, Shiro turned back to Lance.  

His hold on his trident was tight.  Knuckles almost white from the force he was holding it.  A bit of ice inching out from his hand.

“Easy, Brother.”  Allura's voice soothed in warning.

Her eyes glowing brightly as she turned back to look at Lance.  But his stance doesn't relax under her gentle touch when she reached out for him. Or at her words.  So much for the moon and stars calming the ocean. Lance’s body language was still tight and fixed, ready to fight or run.

“It's not some Imperial Witch trick.”  Shiro spoke up after a murmur of silence passed when Lance _didn't_ relax.  “The _Voltron-Atlas_ saved Lance from the Empire's witch a good year back.  Many of you know this. You _know_ Lance and his distaste for the Empire.”

Lance quickly started to relax as Shiro spoke.

“You lost Lance _three_ months ago, Shirogane.”  Iverson huffed as if to make a point.  “Told me so last night. Accordingly to most of your crew, to a glowing warrior woman from the sky.”

“Yes,” Shiro stated in agreement.  “And you’re looking at her right now.”

“Minus the glowing.  Father is rather outshining her at the moment.”  Lance added lightly, despite his still tense body language.  “Mostly.”

Allura hummed beside him.

Her eyes were almost a bright white in their intense flaming glow.

“And if you don't believe that, remember, you know _my_ distaste for the Empire far better.”  Shiro added firmly. “Do you think I would so readily jump to defend this show if it was a trick.”

A shushed chatter washed over the crowd.  

There seemed to be a split among the large collective group.  

Some believing Shiro for his word.  He was a good man and a _better_ captain, who foiled the Empire every chance he got.  Yet others felt he could so easily be tricked, that love had made him blind to the possibility.  And others that felt no one way, they were all humans to be tricked, and Shiro was cautious man with who he trusted.

But the all collectively agreed that whatever Lance and Allura were, they were powerful.  Not to be messed with.

“Order!” Kolivan called with a beat of his gavel.  That for once actually worked in getting everyone to quiet and look at him.  Even Lance and Allura. He cleared his throat before speaking again. “And why pray-tell are the Gods of High here at this meeting?”

“Our temple.”  Lance said smartly.

“Lance.”  Shiro huffed in warning.

Allura turned to look at Shiro in amusement, and slightly giggled with sparkles in her eyes.  While Lance turned to pout slightly at him. But a small grin graced his lips.

“We come here because your war is reaching Altea.”  Allura stated matter-of-factly as she turned back to Kolivan.  “The Galra Empire is receiving treacherous aid from someone in Altea.  If the blasphemous witch's ability to capture, harm, and cap and hide the powers of my brother is anything to go by.”

“A god is helping the empire?”  Someone asked. “Who?”

“That is unclear to us at the moment.”  Lance stated firmly. “Nothing has revealed itself, though investigations on suspensions are underway.  But nothing that can rule anyone out outside of the High Family out. New or old, a god knows how to kill a god.”

“And you are here to…?” Iverson questioned.

“Offer help in this fight, or course.”  Lance said as he turned back to look at Shiro with a grin.  “And bring the Galra Empire down.”

* * *

“You’re taking the whole god thing well.”  Lance's voice stated simply from behind Shiro.

The pirate captain could hear him softly approaching behind him.  But Shiro didn't turn around to look as the other grew closer. Rather keeping his eyes fixed on the maps and plans laid out in front him.  Like it would help him in presenting a plan of action to the council the next morning.

Shiro already knew what he was going to suggest.  But it's just something to keep him from looking at Lance.

Because as well as Shiro was taking the whole god thing...he wasn't at the same time.

Lance sighed knowingly behind him.

And for a second it was like he was never off the ship.  He had come to collect Shiro for bed, because it was late, and past an acceptable time to be thinking of anything other than a nice warm bed.

But the sound of something metal being placed against something, and soft clatter of jewelry ruin it.

“Shiro?”  Lance asked gently suddenly beside him.

The feeling of his warm hand against his back, cause Shiro to jump a little bit.  And he doesn't exactly know why. It was so _familiar,_ gentle and caring, and so warm with subtle magic.

But it's different to.

Not in a bad way.

Just a full force way.  That makes every trace of magic Lance had infused in him spark and tingle.  

And caused a faded blurry memory from after his escape from the Empire.  The bright magic that healed the wounds of his lost arm fully. With the gentle hush of the waves of the beach, glowing blue eyes, and gentle tan fingertips on his forehead.

Oh that was why Lance said “Oh it's you,” the first time he saw Shiro after his rescue, before he lost consciousness again.

“You are taking this all well...right, Takashi?”  Lance asked gently.

It sounded...worried and... _hesitant_.

Shiro turned to look at the other.

Not surprised to find Lance in his space.  But hesitantly mindful to not be flush within in.  Like he always had been in the past. The way Shiro was almost always unable to resist.

“Yes,”  Shiro answered simply, before turning to look back at the maps before him.  “I figured you to possibly be a demigod son of...well _you_.  So it doesn't feel too crazy for you to be a full fledged god.”

Lance hummed behind him.

“Well that's... _something._  I suppose.”  Lance said like he was slightly amused by the idea as he pulled away from Shiro.  “Even though I don't have any children. Being half me...it's a lot to put on a kid.  Demigod or not.”

“Lance, I don't--”

“I don't mean _like_ that, Shiro.”  Lance returned with a small airy laugh.  “Water is ever shifting and moving in every possible way.  A lot of the time it both is and isn't at the same moment. It's not a burden I would place on someone lightly.”  He stated somberly as Shiro turned to look at him. Admiring the seriousness on his face, before Lance turned to him with a smirk.  “Besides there already is enough drama in Altea. No need to add more to it.”

Shiro can't help the laugh that escaped past his lips.  

Lance joined in with him after a second.  A warm bright grin that reminded Shiro so much of easy times between them.  And how much it made the ornate godly attire he was wearing fade back into simple clothes.

Eventually though, it died down and a heavy silence settled over them again.

“You’re _really_ okay with the whole god thing?” Lance asked carefully, as he watched Shiro closely.

Shiro nodded easily at the question.

Because, yeah, he was okay with Lance being a god.

“Why didn't you tell me?”  Shiro asked.

Ah, there is was.

There was the issue.

Loud and clear, and out in the open.

Lance winced a little at the question slightly.  Eyes instantly ducking away from Shiro. Taking more interest in the grain of the wood of the table that his nails were running along.

“I don't know.”  Lance said after a moment.  “I think at first, I didn't want you to think I was crazy.  It was just easier to have you think I was some simple sea witch.  And after, I guess I didn't want things to change.”

“So you didn't trust me.”

“No, Takashi, my love.”  Lance said hurriedly. Moving so quickly to reach out and take Shiro into his hold.  “I thought of telling you, so many times. More times than you could possibly know or _count._ ”  He assured so lovingly.  A hand resting on Shiro's cheek.  “But telling you...it would have changed _so_ much.

“If I told you I was some fallen god...and not just any god, but the God of the Ocean and Waters.  You would do everything you could think of to return me to my family. Tell and convince me of how important it was I return to my duties in Altea.”  Lance continued. “I know you would of. And I wouldn't have been _just_ Lance to you anymore.  Not in a shallow way...just a respectful way, as if it was a duty you had.  Like anyone probably would if a god you worship suddenly being in front of you.

“I liked you seeing me as _just_ Lance.”  The god admitted weakly. As he looked down from Shiro.  But not before Shiro could see the lonely, sad look fiil his eyes.  “It was nice to have someone _outside_ my family look at me like that.  Especially after so long, and someone like you.  I selfishly didn't want to lose that.”

Lance moved to pull away from Shiro.  Still looking down from Shiro. Like he was ashamed of trying to selfishly hold onto something he wanted.

But Shiro grabbed hold of him with his prosthetic hand.

With his left hand, Shiro hooked a finger under Lance's chin.  Moving it, so the god was forced to look at him. Confusion swimming in his eyes slightly as Shiro looked down at him for a moment.

Then he leaned down and captured Lance's lips.

They tasted heavily of salt.  Like they always in a way had, but it was more like Lance came out of the very ocean waters. They tasted of fresh rain too.  

All of it made Shiro chase after the taste a bit.

Lance let out a small moan at the action.  His arms starting to move to snack around Shiro's neck as he let Shiro indulge.

And it's like it always was.

“How do I look at you now?”  Shiro asked as he pulled away.  

Looking down at Lance, as he kept a soft hold on his chin.  His gaze filled with respect. Hard not to look at Lance the same way he looked at the ocean, given that Lance _was_ the ocean.  Mighty and fearsome, yet elegant and peaceful.

But was so easy to see _his_ Lance underneath all the ornamentation.

To see the man that laughed so easily at a collection of things.  The person that danced and sang so warmly with Shiro’s crew, and lit up a space with his smile.  The soul that told old legends and tales, and performed simple tricks with water for children of the ports or beach villages.  The love that eased and soothed so many nightmares and images away. The person that cling to Shiro after his own horrors woke him.  The man who he loved so dearly and easily it was like the universe intended them to exist together.

Lance suddenly surged forward.  Roughly capturing Shiro's lips, and steering him back.  

Shiro isn't exactly sure _what_ happened.  Other than one second he was by the table of the inner quarters of the ship's stern, the next his back was slammed against the wood of a post.  Lance practically _devouring_ his lips.  In a way that feel like all the power of the ocean is  _worshiping_ the action.

Oh, by the gods, Lance eyes were glowing a brilliant blue.  Sparkling like the dancing waters in the sun, as he bite Shiro's lips slight.  But there's a dark glow behind them to, that is dangerous and hungry.

Shiro's knees felt weak and his head light.

“Are you...bigger?”  Shiro asked in a daze pant when Lance pulled away for a second to allow him some air.

Because Lance is definitely _taller._

“Maybe.”  Lance said airily as he pulled back.  And yeah he was _definitely_ taller...well more like scaled up a fraction.  “I am a god, Takashi, I can be any size I wish to be with the right amount of water around.”  He clarified gently. “And standing on my tiptoes to kiss you all the time is annoying.” He paused for a moment. “Is that a problem for you?”

Shiro’s throat suddenly felt dry.

Because it was a problem.  A wonderful, lovely problem, that really threatened to knock Shiro's legs out from beneath him.

“No.”  Shiro breathed out.

 **_“Good.”_ **  Lance's voice echoed in and around Shiro's head, as he peered at Shiro with a growing smirk.  “I love you.”

“I love you, Lance.”  Shiro returned genuinely

Lance dove back into kissing him.

Eyes blowing even brighter.

And Shiro did care how gone he was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So ta-da. This is _a lot_ more behind this idea than just this. This is kind of just a small part of it, and I hope you enjoyed it. But I'll explain a few things, that I couldn't really fit in that help with some background.
> 
> Lance rescued Shiro from the Galra Empire like a good amount of years before they meet again. Shiro's right arm was heavily damaged by the witch, and Lance basically removed and healed it, before making sure Shiro was somewhere people would find and help him and he could be rescued. But this run in was what alerted the witch to Lance's power and presence. Eventually she managed to trick and capture Lance sometime later, and Shiro unknowingly returned the favor by saving him. 
> 
> Haggar basically kind of made Lance human. Not really, because he was still really hard to kill if anyone tired, but she capped his powers and such. He can still use them, as explained in the fic, basically to a certain level of used power, but he can't go full God mood on anyone. He probably could do one giant surge of power to get attention of his family, but Lance also probably would have knocked himself out for a few days. Which is why Shiro thinks he's just a simple sea witch that's just really strong with magic. And Lance is like "Yup, I am totally that" when Shiro first asked him.
> 
> Also the "High Gods" are basically Lance's family and like Coran. Lance is the God of the Ocean and Water (and stuff that kind of falls into those categories). Allura is the Goddess of the Stars and Night (she's kind of the moon Goddess and can play with shadows and light). Both of them are the High Siblings, and mostly worshiped by Sailors and pirates, and generally people at sea a lot. Alfor is the God of the Sun and the Sky (basically daytime stuff, and like maybe a little bit of wind and storms, but Lance has more control over that cause it's water and shit). Allura's mother (I forget her canon name at the moment and am too lazy to look it up) is the Goddess of Earth and Nature. Coran is the God of Healing and Engineering (and basically a really bit ticker of things). There are many gods below the five, in like a domain that are more specific gods of things in each category, but all the High Gods have some control over things the lesser gods can do.
> 
> And there are "Old" gods that ruled before the high Gods (in a similar way to the Titans and Greek Gods) but who they are is not planned out.
> 
> So yeah, if you have any questions, ask them and I will do my best to answer them for you. But I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
